The Blessed Girl
by anycsifan
Summary: My name is Luna Kai, my brother is Kasai. We've had a hard life but always stuck together, now is no different. We've come to Rebuplic City to make friends, but what will they think when they find out my secret? Will we find the family we're looking for and will I find love? OC/Bolin OC/Iroh BL. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

My Story

Hello, my name is Luna Kai, I'm an 18 year old girl and I have a 21 year old brother named Kasai. Our father was a firebender and our mother was a water bender. We currently live with our firebender grandparents, but I'll get to that later. I'd like to start from the beginning, the day I was born.

I was born while my parents and brother were visiting my grandparents in the Southern Water Tribe. Upon my birth Avatar Aang entered the Avatar state so that he could bless me in the way that the Spirits had foretold centuries before. The story was told to me years later by Katara, but I digress. When Aang blessed me my hair went from black at night to white as moonbeams, and so my mother named me Luna.

Soon after I was born my parents took my brother and I back to the city of Gaoling in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom; this is where my brother and I lived until we were four and seven, that's when my parents were killed by some street thugs. Aang and Katara were visiting the Bei Fong family at the time and indeed did try to save my parents but it was too late. They were the ones to tell Kasai and I what happened and consoled us when we began to cry and took us back to the Southern Water Tribe so that our grandparents could raise us, which they did until we were 10 and 13. While there we became friends with the new Avatar and learned the full extent of my blessing.

Centuries ago when the firebender side of my family had real power in the community they had a nasty habit of abusing their power. They also hated all people outside the Fire Nation with the partial exception of the Avatar. The spirits began to grow angry with them after generations going by without any change in attitude. One day a spirit, the exact one is unknown, came to the head of the family and told him that the day will come when a member of the family will love and marry a bender of another nation and that their first daughter will be uniquely blessed with the bending ability of both parents. The prophecy was passed down through the generations as an old wives tale and never believed. Apparently they should have listened to that spirit.

The first element I learned to bend was water. Katara taught me a lot in six years, but within those six years we all learned that I'm also a firebender, Kasai helped me when I had trouble and we were happy living with our grandparents, that is, until the passed away and we were forced to go live with our father's parents in the Fire Nation capitol. That's when our world was turned upside-down and my life became a living hell.

My father's parents were a great deal like those that came before them, they hated all those that weren't Fire Nation. It still amazes me that my father didn't turn out like them, but back to the point. They loved my brother, Kasai was the favorite between us, and in truth they barely tolerated me because, even though neither my brother nor I are pure Fire Nation, I am the one that has the ability to bend water. My brother often defended me when my grandparents got angry over a small mistake I made while learning a new bending form and he would be the one to calm my tears if I hurt myself, they weren't the type to coddle. My brother was one of the few shining lights during those years, the others were my pets and a young man that lived down the street from us named Iroh. My brother and I own a snow ferret named Yuki, a wolf named Boomerang, and a black pantherfox named Shadow. Shadow has been with us since we were very young, Boomerang is a wolf we found injured just outside our village in the tribe, and Yuki was given to us by Katara before we left.

Now for the only other bright side to living with my father's parents, Iroh. My brother and I became fast friends with him and, when we were younger, quite inseparable. We helped each other learn new firebending forms and Iroh was able to find scrolls with waterbending forms on them that I could teach myself. One day he even taught us how to re-direct lightning and how to create it. The day he left to join the military was a sad day for my brother and I, before going to sleep that night all I could think of was the song Iroh taught us, "Leaves on the Vine".

We haven't seen Iroh since that day and are hoping to see him when we get to Republic City. Our grandparents died just a few weeks ago and now that all the things that we don't wish to keep are now gone we can finally do as we wish with our lives, this is why we are going to Republic City; we want to stay together but also grow and make new friends. This is where our story really starts.


	2. Chapter 2: Airbender Island

Chapter 2:

Airbender Island

"Kasai, can you believe we're finally here?" I asked my brother who was riding behind me on Shadow.

"Hardly; I hope that we haven't missed Iroh, he said that he was still here." Kasai answered.

"I'm with you there brother. It's been years since we've seen Iroh; I wonder how much he's changed." I pondered as Yuki came out of her saddle bag and climbed into my lap.

"Looks like she's excited too." My brother smiled.

We rode on Shadow, with Boomerang walking next to her, until we found what we were looking for; Airbender Island. When we saw it, it took all of four seconds for me to tell Shadow to run and we took off with Boomerang at our heels. We arrived at the island in minutes and my brother and I dismounted Shadow while a White Lotus guard walked towards us.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked us.

"My name is Kasai Kai, and this is my sister Luna." He told the guard.

"You may also know me by my nickname, The Water Dragon." I added.

The guard's eyes grew at the mention of my well-earned title.

"We are here to see an old friend of ours." Kasai continued.

"Who w-would that b-be?" The guard asked, a little intimidated.

"General Iroh II" I told him with a warm smile.

"He's currently watching the benders practice their forms, please follow me." Apparently my smile eased his nerves a little.

We followed the still slightly nervous guard as he lead the way to our friend, when we reached them he kindly announced us and left as Iroh approached.

"Well if it isn't my old friends." The general smiled and looked at me. "I hear you have quite the reputation Luna, or should I say The Water Dragon?"

"It's really not all that bad, I never hurt anyone, I just scared the idea that they could marry me out of them." I returned his smile with a smirk.

"Understood." He chuckled then looked at my brother. "How have you been Dragon of the South?"

"Geeze, you know mine too?" He sighed. "I've been well, keeping her out of trouble and getting into some of my own."

"Sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do, but before that allow me to introduce you to my friends." Iroh smiled and turned to the side. "This is Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Pema, Rohan, Meelo, Jinorra, Ikki, and Bumi." He gestured to everyone in turn.

"You forgot someone." Said a female voice.

"Oh right, the fire ferret on Bolin's shoulders is Pabu and the polarbeardog is Naga." Iroh added.

I giggled a bit. "I think Korra meant that you forgot her even though we already know her."

Said Avatar walked over to my brother and I and wrapped her arms around our necks hugging us both at once. "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too Korra." We hugged her tightly before letting go.

"So, we know who you guys are and you know us and our pets, now it's time to introduce your pets." Korra looked at the largest of our fur balls.

"Of course; the snow ferret is Yuki, the wolf she's sitting on is Boomerang, yes there is a reason for the name, and the black pantherfox is Shadow." I told them.

"Aren't black pantherfoxes rare?" Jinorra asked.

"They are. We found this one during a family trip on our way to Omashu. We found her injured and orphaned. I told our grandparents I wanted to keep her and they let me. Over the next few days Luna healed her with waterbending and I changed her bandages. After that Shadow stuck to us like glue." Kasai explained.

"That is so sweet!" Ikki squealed.

"The story of Boomerang's name is similar. We spent days tending to his wounds, Korra helped and it's also how Katara taught me how to heal animals with waterbending. When he was well enough to leave we let him go. A few days later Kasai and I were out fishing when the pack's alpha found us and pinned us in a corner. All of a sudden a gray blur of fur hit him. We immediately recognized our wolf and knew we'd be ok. After they fought for a few minutes a few of the tribe warriors, who had been looking for us, came upon the scene. They too recognized the wolf we had nursed and understood what had happened. They told us to call him so that they didn't hurt him. When he got out of the way the warriors took out the alpha and we all walked back to the village and Kasai and I took Boomerang home and gave him his name in honor of Sokka's most trustworthy weapon that always returned and saved Team Avatar. After a few days the warriors that had saved us came bearing the alpha's skin, we gave it to Boomerang to sleep on." I told them all.

"That is the coolest wolf ever." Mako admitted.

"We think so too."

"What about cute little Yuki?" Bolin asked as he picked up said snow ferret that had gone over to see him.

"She was a gift from Katara when we had to leave the Southern Water Tribe and go live with our father's parents in the Fire Nation. I named her Yuki because it means snow."

"Cute name for a very cute pet." Bolin looked at Yuki as he said this and she licked his nose.

"She says thank you." I said giggling.

"She is so cute." He looked at me and just as we made contact he blushed and looked back to Yuki. "I bet you'll have loads of fun playing with Pabu."

I walked over to him and scratched the fire ferret that was still sitting on his shoulders. "Pabu's a cutie too."

"Thanks, you can hold him." He blushed a bit more.

I nodded and picked up the little red fur ball. I started to scratch his head when Asami said something.

"If you earned your nickname by scaring off all your suitors then why do you have on a Water Tribe betrothal necklace?"

I touched the pendant on the necklace. "It was our mother's. Katara gave it to me after we had gotten settled with our mother's parents. It's the only thing of hers that I still have." I was stroking Pabu by the last sentence.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Asami apologized.

"No need to be. You were just curious, no harm done." I smiled warmly at her.

"Hey sis, we'd better go find a place to stay." Kasai always knows how to change the subject.

"You don't have anywhere to stay yet? Please, by all means, stay here." Tenzin suggested.

Kasai and I looked at each other and then at those around us then back at each other and nodded. "Thank you, we'd love to stay." My brother told him.

"Then it's settled, welcome to the family you two." Bumi finally piped in.

Family, what a loaded word. It's a word that has a different meaning and feeling for each person. My brother is definitely my family, so were my parents and my Water Tribe grandparents. Iroh feels like family, not a brother exactly but maybe a cousin, the same with Korra. Katara was no doubt family. As I looked around the new people in front of me I knew that Bumi was right, we had just met these people but they already felt familiar.


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding and Catching Up

Chapter 3:

Bonding and Catching Up

The next morning I woke up to someone knocking on my door and a furry animal lying across my face. I didn't even move the little fur ball before asking who was there.

"It's Bolin; I was wondering if Pabu was with you, I can't find him." He sounded a bit worried.

I moved the animal that was on my face and opened my eyes. Yuki. I looked around and found Pabu curled up next to me. "Yes, he's in here. Pabu must have wanted to see Yuki. I bring him with me when I come out."

"Okay, thank you." I could hear the relief in his voice before he walked away.

I looked to the mischievous fire ferret. "You really shouldn't scare your owner like that Pabu." All I got was a cute look and a tilt of the head. I shook my head before getting out of bed and getting dressed. I put Yuki on my shoulders and picked up Pabu before leaving my room to go find Bolin and breakfast.

First I ran into Mako and my brother talking about some firebending forms that they had mastered. "Good morning Luna." Mako nodded in my direction and caused my brother to turn around.

"Morning Sis." Kasai smiled.

"Good morning boys. Have you seen Bolin? I told him I'd bring him Pabu, the little fur ball came to my room in the night to curl up with Yuki."

"He's already gone to breakfast." Mako told me.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, and brother, remember who taught you half of those forms." I smiled and winked before walking away.

I heard Mako asked Kasai if it was me who taught him, Kasai told him that I meant General Iroh.

I found Bolin in the dining room with everyone else. I put Pabu and Yuki down before sitting next to the earthbender. "Good morning everyone." I smiled sweetly.

"Good morning." Most of them said in unison. Bolin's mouth was full so he gave a small wave.

"Good morning Water Dragon." Jinorra said.

"Jinorra." Tenzin said in a stern voice.

"It's okay Tenzin, I don't mind. I'm quite used to my nickname and Jinorra, unlike the others, says it like it's a true title of honor and not of shame." I smiled and explained.

"That's because it is a title of honor. You scared off the guys you knew weren't right for you so that you could find the one that is." Jinorra said.

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Kasai said as he walked in with Mako in tow.

I smiled at my brother; he always has a smooth way of saying things where I tend to be a bit cheekier. "Is that really how you got your nickname?" Asami asked.

"Yes and no."

"How so Lulu?" Iroh asked.

My cheeks heated up from the blush that I couldn't stop from spreading from Iroh using his special nickname for me. I turned my head when I heard Kasai choking. He must have been laughing when he started to choke on whatever he was eating.

He was finally able to swallow. "Oh Spirits! I haven't heard her called that in years!"

"Yeah, because I hit you every time you tried to call me Lulu. Only Iroh can call me that." I was still blushing.

"Really, you didn't even let Kasai call you Lulu? But he's your brother." Iroh was chuckling.

"That makes it even more embarrassing."

"If I may, I think it's a cute nickname." Bolin said with a bit of a blush gracing his cheeks.

"See, I'm not the only one that thinks it's cute." Kasai said.

I glared at my brother before turning to Bolin. "Thank you." I smiled then looked away. I noticed that the airbenders and Pema had left. "When did they leave?"

"No clue, now how did you get your nickname?" Asami asked again.

"Well, Jinorra was right about me scaring off guys, whether they were right for me wasn't the issue though. I hated the fact that our grandparent kept trying to marry me off to these guys that I'd never met just because of their families. Then there's the fact that most of the guys felt that the second they got word of our "engagement" that they owned me and could order me around like I was their new pet. I simply decided that if they couldn't handle the real me then they didn't deserve me. Eventually I had scared off every eligible bachelor of my age that came from a good family." I explained.

"Sounds like you." Korra and Iroh said in unison.

"Wait, what about General Iroh?" Mako inquired.

Kasai and I exchanged glances then looked at Iroh. "You haven't told them yet?"

"No."

Bolin, Mako, Korra, and Asami looked at each other; not a one of them knew what we were talking about. They looked at Iroh. "What haven't you told us?"

"That I'm gay." He was able to say it with a straight face but also with a slight blush.

The four looked at him a little stunned. "Looks like he really didn't tell them, nor did any of them figure it out on their own." Kasai whispered to me.

I nodded. "Iroh, you're leaving out something." I tilted my head towards my brother.

"You mean there's more?" Bolin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, there is." Iroh took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm engaged."

This caused their jaws to drop. "Do you guys want to know who he's engaged to?" I asked trying to be a trouble maker. They nodded.

"I'm engaged to Kasai." The two boys smiled.

This news caused the four that were listening to faint when their brains short circuited. I giggled and picked up Yuki. "I'm going to go feed Shadow and then practice my bending forms, you two wait for them to wake up." I smiled the whole way to the stables.

When I got there I found Shadow getting a belly rub from Bumi. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well someone's day is starting off quite well."

"Yeah, I'm in a great mood, Lulu." Bumi joked. "And so is your black pantherfox."

I brushed off my annoying nickname. "Well both are good to hear, I just came down here to feed Shadow unless you've done that already."

"Nope, wasn't sure what she likes. Now I know she likes having her ears scratched and belly rubs." Bumi turned back to Shadow. "Yes you do, and you have such a soft belly." Shadow stretched and swished her tail as she began to purr.

"She likes you too." I smiled again before walking over to the water and catching a few fish with waterbending. I walked back to Bumi and Shadow and found Tenzin and family with them. "Hey guys."

"Hello Luna. Feeding Shadow?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, pantherfoxes are obligate carnivores; that means they only eat meat, and fish is her favorite." I told him as I handed Shadow the first fish.

"I see." He watched as she ate the fish in a few seconds.

I set the rest of the fish in front of Shadow and turned back just in time to see the others walking up. I waved before walking back to the water's edge to get Boomerang's breakfast.

I heard someone walk up behind me. "What are you doing?" It was Mako.

"I'm fishing."

"Using waterbending? That so cool!" Bolin walked up on the other side of me.

"Thanks, Kasai stinks at fishing in every way so I've been doing this for a while, I've gotten pretty good at it, see?" I pulled out a decent sized fish.

"That's a pretty good fish." Mako admitted.

"Thank you." I breathed fire on the fish to cook it before taking it over to Boomerang for him to eat. "You are such a picky eater." I told the wolf before giving him his breakfast.

"Yes he is but we still love him." Kasai added. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Hey Kasai, we know how Luna got her title Water Dragon, how did you get yours?" Mako asked.

"It's quite simple really; Luna was living up to her title one day and I happened to come along. The suitor's friend asked what I should be called considering I'm the Water Dragon's brother. The suitor noted that since I was one of the best fire breathers around that I'm definitely a dragon but what type or from where was the question. That's when Luna piped in and said that since we're from the south I should be the Dragon of the South. The two idiots agreed and that when sis and I scared the tar out of them with a few well-rehearsed synchronized firebending moves and some fire breathe." Kasai had to smirk at our antics that day.

"You guys didn't stay out of trouble for a single day after I left did you?" Iroh asked exasperated.

"No." We said together.

Iroh just shook his head and chuckled. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Love me." Kasai said as he hugged Iroh.

"I have no idea what you're going to do with me." I joked.

"Loving you as a sister has worked in the past, I'll keep trying that." He said kindly.

I smiled and nodded before getting a hug out of the blue. "You two can't hog her; she's practically my sister too." Korra told the boys.

"Oh we won't, it's hard to make that girl do anything she doesn't want to do, like listen to us fight over her." Kasai said as he watched me run away with Yuki on my shoulders and the other two four-legged family members right behind me.

I stopped when I figured I was far enough away and put Yuki on Boomerang's back before starting my bending exercises. I began with waterbending, starting with simply pushing and pulling the water before taking a bit and doing a few water whips. The final waterbending form I did was the octopus. Just as the last drop of water I was using went back in the sea I heard clapping. I turned to find Bolin walking towards me.

"General Iroh wasn't kidding when he said you're an amazing waterbender." Bolin sounded impressed.

"Thanks. I learned a lot while I was living in the south pole and after brother and I had to go live with my father's grandparents I continued to teach myself using the scroll Katara gave me and the scrolls Iroh sent me after he joined the military." I explained.

"Now I'm even more impressed." He paused. "Do you mind if I watch you firebend?" His cheeks pinked a bit.

"No, I don't mind." This earned a smile from the earthbender. "Sit wherever you like." I watched him sit on a rock a few feet away. I started with my breathing exercises and went through various forms, raising the difficulty each time, and finished with a little lightning.

Bolin was clapping again. "You're an amazing firebender too. You can even fly like the General."

I walked over and sat next to Bolin. "Thank you, and yes. I've been trying to do that for years, getting higher and higher and learning how to stay stable and how to move once I'm high enough. I preferred to try it near water so that I could use waterbending to break my fall." I explained.

"Maybe Mako should try that."

"I'd be happy to teach him and I'm sure Kasai and Iroh would say the same." I smiled.

"I warn you, he's stubborn."

"So am I."

"I kinda figured that out already." He blushed again.

"Do you mind if I ask you a bit of a blunt and personal question?" I asked him.

"Sure, I guess." He was a bit nervous.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're nice and Pabu likes you, you're friends with Iroh and an amazing bender." Bolin thought for a moment. "Wait, you mean do I _like_ you."

I nodded. "I kept seeing you blush a little when I got close to you or when you complimented me. I was just wondering." I looked down, no longer sure of what I was thinking.

"I do like you. You're very pretty, no, not just pretty, you're beautiful. Plus you're one of kind in what you can do and I like that you're a girl with spunk and knows how to fight. I'd love to get to know you better." Bolin told me. I looked him in the eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"I'd like that too, and I'd like to get to know you too." I smiled shyly. "What do you want to know first?"

"Everything."

"Okay." As I began to tell the charming earthbender everything about me I started to wonder if he's what I've been looking for. He was attentive, and held my hand when I needed it, he even wiped my tears and Pabu curled up in my lap. He laughed at a few of my antics and when I finished he told me his story. After we finished talking Bolin and I went looking for everyone else and found them lying in the grass looking up at the stars. We joined them and leaned against Shadow next to each other. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell sleep a few minutes later with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4: Protecting Home

Chapter 4:

Home

A few weeks have gone by and it feels like Kasai and I have been living here our whole lives. We all have morning routines and exercises, including bending practice. Kasai, Iroh, and I have taught Mako a few new moves and Korra has learned a few things from me and I from her. It's been fun watching Mako try to fly with firebending; Korra or I have to keep breaking his fall with either water or, with Korra, airbending, but if he's not too high and is above the water I occasionally just let him fall. Whenever that happens he kinda glares at me and then I end up laughing and so does he once he's out of the water.

We're all family here and will protect each other no matter what. That was proven one day when a group of equalists, that had stayed together even after Amon was revealed to be a fake, decided to try and attack the island. Fortunately we had a little forewarning.

I was riding Shadow around the island when I found Tenzin and Lin having a slightly heated and hurried conversation. I rode over to them.

"Should I go and get Korra?" I asked making Tenzin jump.

"Actually everyone needs to hear this." Lin answered.

"Okay." I extended my hand and leaned down a bit. "Hop on." Tenzin grabbed my hand and I helped him up then he helped Lin up. "Hold on." I told them before patting Shadow's shoulder. "Let's go girl." She bolted and Tenzin held on to my waist and Lin grabbed his to keep from falling. "I told you to hold on." I laughed as we went to find everyone else.

We found them playing fetch with Boomerang. Lin hopped down as soon as Shadow stopped and Tenzin followed in no time. "Remind me to never to that again. My stomach still hasn't caught up with me." He said looking a little green.

"Sorry Tenzin, I would've had her go slower but I figured it was an emergency considering what Lin said." I smiled apologetically.

"It is an emergency Luna." Lin answered.

"What's going on? We took out the Equalists, who else wants to come after us?" Korra asked.

"No one else, yet. We didn't get rid of all of the Equalists. There is a small faction that still holds true to the Equalist beliefs." Lin explained.

"And they're coming here to try and take the Island and make it a new base for the Equalists." Tenzin continued.

"Now we're going to have to fight them again?" Bolin asked though he knew the answer.

"I'm afraid so." Tenzin answered.

Almost everyone groaned at this news. Kasai, Bumi, and I looked at each other. "Sounds like fun." This earned us some weird looks that varied from 'are you nuts?' to 'that figures coming from you.'

"None of us were here last time, but now we get to help this time." Kasai told them.

We all heard Shadow and Boomerang growl and turned our heads to look in the same direction they were. "Here they come." I said grinning as I bended a pair of fire daggers.

"WOOOOOO!" Bumi cried before hopping on Shadow and charging at the Equalists.

"Children, stay with your mother and Rohan." Tenzin told Jinorra, Ikki, and Meelo.

"But we could help." Jinorra argued.

"The best way you can help is by staying with you mother and the baby so that you're out of the way." Lin said.

I put out my daggers and turned to the kids. "Think of it this way guys; if any of these jerks get through you're the last line of defense. I've seen you bend and I know what you did the last time. Jinorra, Ikki, you are both amazing benders and Meelo is a fartbender, no one is going to get past you three protecting Pema, Rohan, and your home. Now go with your mother and the baby and guard them if anyone gets through. Whistle for Boomerang if you need help, one of us will notice him and follow."

"Yes Water Dragon!" They saluted and went with their mother.

"Remind me why you didn't want to join the military." Iroh asked as he passed me.

"I don't like being told what to do." I smiled. "Now let's go help Bumi!" I ran off with fire daggers in hand.

The fight went on for about an hour before I realized that I hadn't seen Boomerang recently. I got worried and ran off to check on the kids and Pema. When I got there I found Boomerang in front of Pema and Rohan with his teeth bared and hackles up. I quickly but silently ran up behind the Equalist and knocked him out with a few chi blocking jabs. "Good boy Boom. Pema, where are the other three?"

"Another Equalist took them." She started to cry as she looked towards a door across the room.

"Don't worry Pema, I'll find them." I smiled at her reassuringly. "Boomerang, guard her." I took off down the hall that the door led to.

When I got outside I found the children being loaded into a truck and Tenzin fighting another Equalist. When I was noticed a few others came at me with stun rods. I evaded their attacks and was able to make an octopus just in time to take one of the rods away from an Equalist trying to attack Tenzin from behind. Knocking out these guys wasn't easy but we succeeded in time. When the ring leader figured out he wasn't getting his men back he hopped in the back and ordered the driver to go. Tenzin followed on his glider and I used my fire jets.

"Any ideas Tenzin?" I hollered.

"Only if you can pop those tires." He yelled back.

That I can do. I jetted over to the water and streamed out a bit before aiming it at the tired and freezing the rubber making it brittle; the wheels shattered under the weight of the truck. The jolt of the metal rims hitting the ground caused the kids and the leader to fall out. He quickly gathered himself and Tenzin and I stopped a few feet away.

"Don't come any closer you two." The leader picked up and bound and gagged Jinorra. "If you make a move you'll never see her again." He then pulled out syringe full of a clear liquid. "This here is enough Sheershu toxin to kill three grown men."

"Don't!" Tenzin cried.

"What are you going to d…" He froze and dropped the needle.

"You aren't going to do a thing to her." I said in a strained voice.

Tenzin looked over to me and his eyes widened. "Are you?"

"Bloodbending? Yes. I know it's against the law but this is an extenuating circumstance." I answered with a bit of difficulty. I refocused on the leader and brought him to his knees. "Tenzin, while I have him go untie Jinorra and use the rope to restrain him." Beads of sweat dripped down my face.

He did as I asked and just as I let go of the leader his driver came out of the truck wearing the shock gauntlets. I hit him in the head with a water whip and knocked his lights out. I sat down and watched Tenzin untie Ikki and Meelo while Jinorra walked over to me.

"Thank you Luna." She knelt down and hugged my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. "You're welcome little one." I said in a whisper.

"Are you ok?" Tenzin asked when he got to my side.

"I think so; that was my first time blood bending." I confessed. "Are you kids okay?"

"Thanks to you we are." Ikki said. Meelo gave me a thumbs up.

"That's good." Jinorra climbed off my lap and I gave standing up a try only to get dizzy. I would've fallen on my butt but Tenzin caught me and picked me up. "Thanks."

"You saved my family; it is I who should be thanking you Luna." He smiled humbly and carried me back to the house.

When we got there everyone was sitting around the table with ice packs and bandages. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, still in Tenzin's arms.

"We're fine Luna, are you okay?" Bolin asked as he rushed over.

"She's just a little tired after saving my family." Tenzin answered.

"That's amazing sis." Kasai walked over and put his hand on my head.

"Indeed it is Luna. How did you do it?" Iroh asked as he stood next to my brother.

"I'll tell you if Tenzin puts me down." I said looking up at said airbending master.

He only smiled and sat me down at the table. Bolin and Kasai sat on either side of me, Iroh sat next to Kasai and the others circled around the table. I told them what happened and what I did. When I was finished I leaned against my brother and waited for their responses.

"Sweet, my girlfriend is not only a powerful waterbender but she uses bloodbending for good!" Bolin brought me close to him and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay with this." I said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Mako asked.

"Because bloodbending is against the law and you lot haven't had the best experiences with bloodbenders." I explained.

"True, but you're family and you saved three kids with bloodbending, you didn't do it to hurt people like Yakone, Tarrlok, and Noatak." Korra explained.

I smiled and looked to Lin. "Is that what you think Lin?"

"Huh? I stopped paying attention after you froze the tires." She responded with a smirk.

I heard Tenzin chuckle and I smiled more. Kasai and I are truly home and have people that love and care about us again. I curled into Bolin and closed my eyes. "Getting sleepy?" I nodded. He picked me up. "Hey Kasai, could you come too? Pabu and Yuki might be in the way."

"Sure Bo." I heard my brother get up and follow us to my room.

"Like I thought, they came in here to wait for her." Bolin said after the door was opened.

I opened my eyes and saw Yuki and Pabu curled up on my bed together and fast asleep. "Put them on Yuki's bed, I'm sure I'll find them next to me in the morning."

Kasai moved the ferrets to the little hammock like bed and Bolin laid me down on mine. "Thanks Bo."

"You're welcome Luna." He kissed me before leaving.

"Looks like you hooked a winner there Lulu." Kasai said being a typical brother.

"Now we both have one." I smirked and yawned.

"Yep." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight sis."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5: Love

Chapter 5:

Love

**Bolin POV**

Months have passed since Kasai and Luna first arrived here but it seems like years. They're already part of our dysfunctional family and I can't imagine what it would be like if they left. It didn't take me long to realize that I fell for Luna soon after we met. I didn't really believe in love at first until I met her, I think I started falling the second our eyes met.

She's a powerful bender and very good with animals. Pabu and all of the Sky Bison love her and of course her own pets adore her. She's more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen and no matter what she makes me smile. She's one hell of a woman and I…

"Bolin!" Kasai shouted and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I asked.

"You were spacing out; I just wanted to make sure that everything is ok." Kasai looked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out how to tell your sister I'm in love with her." Bolin answered without thinking.

"Well my best suggestion is to just come out and say it. But if you want to do something special than go with the water tribe tradition she hold most dear." He told me.

"What tradition?" I asked. When he didn't answer I thought about it for a second and then it clicked. "Do you mean?"

"The necklace. Yes."

"You think I should make your sister a betrothal necklace?" I couldn't believe Kasai was actually telling me to propose to his sister.

"If you love her even half as much as I think you do than yes. And before you ask why I'll tell you. It's because I know she loves you as much as you love her." Kasai explained.

"Could you show me how to make one?" I smiled.

"Follow me."

**Luna POV**

"Bolin, why did you take my necklace off?" I asked with my eyes closed per his request.

"You'll see in a minute." I could hear the glee in his voice. I felt a different necklace being placed around my neck and couldn't help but blush. "Alright, open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was right about the necklace being new. As I walked closer and closer to the mirror on the wall I was able to see the details on the small blue discus pendant that was hanging from a red band of fabric. It had water waves across the bottom with a small flame that appeared to be floating atop them. As I brought my hand up to touch the pendant just to make sure the thing was real my eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you like it?" I heard Bo ask. I slowly turned around to face him. "You hate it." He turned his head when he saw my tears.

I shook my head and walked towards him. When I was close enough I placed my hand on his lowered cheek and turned his head so he would face me. "These are tears of joy Bolin. I don't just like this necklace, I love it." I kissed him.

"I'm glad," he said when we broke from the kiss, "because I wanted to ask you something."

Jinorra put her hand over Ikki's mouth just in time to muffle a squeal of excitement.

"And what might that be?" I asked with reddened cheeks, already knowing what the question would be.

"Luna 'The Water Dragon' Kai, would you marry me?" Bolin asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes." I didn't trust my own voice to say more so I kissed my new fiancée instead.

Everyone around us clapped, cheered, and whistled. Congratulations were given all around.

Two months later, with a bit of string pulling by Tenzin, Lin, Iroh, and Bumi, We were able to have a double marriage with Kasai and Iroh. No one was more shocked by this than my brother. Iroh made an official proposal the night before the wedding; instead of making Kasai a betrothal necklace Iroh made him a ring. The band was silver with a ruby stone that had the Fire Nation emblem etched into it.

You could say that we lived happily ever after, and you'd be right. Kasai and I found our family in Republic City and couldn't be happier.


End file.
